Surprise! Two alchemists piss off some ninjas
by StormRedux
Summary: "Please mister!" The large body of armor put up his hands, "We don't want trouble!" "Kakashi-sensei," Sakura objected, "I don't think they're a threat! I can barely sense any chakra in the smaller one-" "SMALLER!" Rated T for the word "ass" haha okay maybe it'll get worse later on in the story we'll see
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Thanks for taking the time to check this out. I love both the worlds of Naruto and FMA, and though there's a good bit of this particular crossover fanfic, it wasn't what I wanted exactly. So I wrote my own. This is incredibly short but if it gets good feedback I'll most definitely go on with the story.  
- stormredux

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The air was tense and fraught with danger; the four ninjas held their places in silence, waiting for something - anything. Back to back to back to back, Naruto and his team readied their kunais and held their breaths. A bright light of electric energy encirceled them, and a strange plethora of geometric shapes appeared beneath their feet. Immediately, the ninjas wildly jumped out of the circle's epicenter and watched in amazement as it grew brighter and brighter.

Before their very eyes materialized two bodies, wheezing and hacking. The circle steamed and disappeared.  
"AL! Are you alright?!" The smaller one shook the other figure, a large man in a threatening full-body suit of armor.  
"I'm okay, brother!" The voice that emerged from the garganutan suit of armor was much higher pitched that expected, "What happened? Where's the homunculi?!"  
Kakashi took no more time to let them chat and immediately placed the tip of his kunai under the boy's chin. The mysterious boy froze and glared into Kakashi without fear. His yellow eyes danced with flames and a vein popped on his forehead.  
"Identify yourselves," Kakashi did not want to take any chances, especially with the Akatski closeby and his team in danger, "this is a battle ground and we do not show mercy."  
"Please mister!" The large body of armor put up his hands, "We don't want trouble!"  
"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura objected, "I don't think they're a threat! I can barely sense any chakra in the smaller one-"  
"SMALLER?!"  
Sakura's eyes widened, "and absolutely nothing in the man with the armor." The ninjas froze. Sai approached the foreigners with a look of contemplation, "I've never seen a shinobi with golden hair and golden eyes. Where do you hail?"  
"I think we should forget them!" Naruto boldly interrupted, "We've got more imporant things to do than worry about this pipsqueak!"  
"PIP- PIPSQUEAK?!"  
"All of you, quiet." Kakashi commanded sternly, never breaking eye contact with the stranger, "I'll ask again, identify yourself."  
The boy smirked, "Why do you wear a mask?" He clapped his hands together in prayer, "Is your face just that ugly?" He gripped Kakashi's kunai and a great light of electricity emitted from the palms of his hands. The large suit of armor masterfully flipped Kakashi on his back with excellent martial arts and the two odd strangers took off into the forest, but not before the smaller one turned and shouted, "My name is Edward Elric, State Alchemist, and you can kiss my ass!"  
"Brother! Stop getting us in trouble!" The larger one yelled off in the distance, and soon the two were out of sight.  
The three turned their attention to Kakashi, who was staring at his kunai is disbelief. The tip of his kunai had been perfectly transformed into a characiture of the golden haired boy's face, rendering the weapon useless.  
"Edward Elric, State Alchemist?"


	2. Chapter 2

I realize this story is mostly dialogue but I don't think fanfic like this necessarily requires detailed description as it is mainly for my own fast-paced needs haha. apologies for the shortness of it. Okay yeah lets do this.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Just who the hell do they think they are?!"  
"Whoever they are, they're dangerous!"  
"DANGEROUS? Come on Al, give us some credit."  
"Where are we going, brother?"  
Ed slowed his pace and Al followed suit. They observed their surroundings; nothing but dense forest in all directions. Ed pushed the hair back from his eyes, "That's a good question."  
"At least our alchemy still works here!" Al pointed out.  
"Oh yeah!" Ed remembered transmuting the masked man's weapon. He beckoned Al closer to him and clapped his hands, transmuting the ground beneath them. They soared up above the tall treeline and gasped at the largness of the forest; stretching out to the horizon. Miles away, a large cloud of smoke billowed from a small village within the trees.  
"What's going on over there?" Al asked uneasily.  
Ed shielded his eyes with his automail, "I can't say for sure, but I think there's a battle going on."  
"We have to help!" Al clenched his fists, "People could be dying over there!"  
Ed pursed his lips, "Al, you know I would never let people die if I could help it. But we're definitely not in Amestris. We don't know the situtation and-"  
"Excuse me, up there!" A voice bellowed from below. Ed and Al peered over the side and saw a pink haired woman; hands on hips, and scowling. Soon three other ninjas joined her, all the same ninjas they had run into before, "Would you mind coming down?"  
"Truce?" Ed yelled.  
"Truce."  
"I wanna hear it from that guy!" Ed pointed vigorously at the masked man.  
"Just come down already!" The blonde loudmouth ninja groaned.  
"SHUT UP WHISKERS YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA COME DOWN THERE AND GET KNIFED BY THAT GUY?!"  
The masked ninja threw up his hands, "Okay, fine, GOD! Truce! No harm will come to you!"  
Al took the initiative and clapped his hands together, putting it to the large block of earth and slowly lowering them level with the four ninjas.  
"Whoa!" The blonde ninja exclaimed, "that's some jutsu you got there! How did you do that?"  
"We'll talk about it later," the masked man interrupted, "my name is Hatake Kakashi of the village Hidden in the Leaves. This is my team," he gestured to the three ninja, "and we're asking for your help. That village up north is being attacked by a rogue group of powerful ninjas. We're low on manpower and the citizens there are being terrorized."  
Ed crossed his arms, "How do we know we can trust you?"  
"Dammit, we can't just keep stalling like this!" The blonde haired ninja's face turned red, "There are innocent people dying and we're just standing around chatting!"  
"Then I believe in you!" Al stepped forward, "We'll help you, we won't let anyone die!"  
Naruto smiled at the two strangers, "Then let's go!"


End file.
